Young Avengers (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Official Team Name: Young Avengers Team Nicknames: Young Guns, Wannabees Former Team Aliases: None Other Current Team Aliases: None Status Team Status: Active Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Avengers Mansion Organization Team Leader: Kate Bishop (current); Formerly Iron Lad, Patriot Active Members: Hulkling, Wiccan, Stature, Kate Bishop, Patriot, Speed Former Members Iron Lad Allies Vision, Jessica Jones, Captain America, Iron Man, Edwin Jarvis, Super-Skrull Enemies Kang the Conqueror, Mister Hyde, Super-Skrull Total Members: 7 Origin In the wake left by the cataclysmic events of Avengers: Disassembled, a band of young superheroes step up to the plate. Place of Formation: Avengers Mansion rubble First Appearance: Young Avengers #1 History A young man wearing armor comes from the future fleeing Kang the Conqueror. He arrives at Avengers Mansion, but it is abandoned in light of the events of Avengers Disassembled. He then heads to Stark Industries. Iron Lad is able to access the AI of Vision and upload it into the armor. The AI explains that it contains a failsafe listing of young heroes. These heroes are potential Avengers members or have some connection to the Avengers. He forms a team with Eli Bradley, Billy Kaplan, and Teddy Altman. They take every mission available, such as rescuing people during a fire. After their first mission is recounted in the Daily Bugle, Jessica Jones is sent to investigate the heroes who have been nicknamed Iron Lad, Patriot, Hulkling, and Asgardian. Captain America and Iron Man also investigate. Cassie Lang is interested in following her father's legacy, and her powers accidentally trigger during an argument with the others. Kate Bishop accompanies the heroes after helping them fight off kidnappers at her sister's wedding. The Young Avengers prepare for Kang's arrival. Captain America, Iron Man, and Jessica Jones try to dissaude them, and have them locked in the Mansion while they await Kang. Kang is able to convince Cap and the others to assist him on this effort, showing them visions of an apocalyptic future he claimed would occur if Iron Lad was not forced to become another version of Kang. Kate has memorized the access codes, though, and is able to let them out as well as find items for them to prepare to battle Kang. Iron Lad is separated from his armor due to Kang's cybernetic control, but with the Vision's AI it continues to fight him on its own. Kang leaves, but not before being stabbed by Iron Lad with Swordsman's blade. Vision is able to reform himself from Iron Lad's armor. Time changes force Iron Lad to return to his future and become Kang, so he bids the others farewell and thanks them for at least trying to help. Captain America is impressed with their effort, but says that without parental permission he and Iron Man cannot train them. Their equipment is also confiscated. Kate is able to provide new costumes and equipment and the team goes out into the world on their own. With Captain America and Iron Man taking in interest in the kids' futures, the relationship between the Young Avengers and the New Avengers is up in the air. The Vision is a blank slate, with no past experiences or history, and is essence a child. Now he along with Eli, Teddy, Billy, Cassie and Kate, will use their abilities to protect those that can't protect themselves and fight against evil at every turn. The team has found itself caught in between the Kree and the Skrull races, with several relevations about Wiccan and Hulking. ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Young Avengers